


Fear of Falling

by Cali_se



Series: Boosh Shorts [2]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shyness, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are scarier things than ghouls and ghosts...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Boosh Shorts Challenge: Spooky Shorts.

Howard hadn’t wanted to come to the Halloween party. (He'd actually considered instructing Vince to tell people he'd come as the invisible man.) 

But now he is watching from the corner of the room as Vince flits around wearing a cloak (which he will insist on swishing about like a pair of fancy wings). 

He looks about as scary as candyfloss. 

But when Vince glances across at Howard and smiles, Howard has to turn away.

Because what really scares Howard is how much his heart aches at the sight of him, and how desperately he yearns to hold him tight.


End file.
